


Yakumo sisters

by tamerlan110



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Main Touhou characters is never die in truly, Mentions of Reimu, Mentions of Sumireko, Truck-kun is most dangerous youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerlan110/pseuds/tamerlan110
Summary: Small omake for minutes/millennia of DraconicHex. When I read this magnificent work, i really have pity for Maribel's mother. Without hesitation, I used this feeling to write this short essay.
Relationships: Usami Renko/Yakumo Yukari, Yukari Yakumo & Maribel's mother
Kudos: 4





	Yakumo sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [minutes/millennia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916080) by [DraconicHex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicHex/pseuds/DraconicHex). 



Was it Heaven? Or something else? However, Elise Hearn, or rather her soul, was only worried about possibility of finding her lost daughter in this place. It all happened too suddenly - when she had already mentally buried her disappeared six months ago daughter, which only plunged herself into despair more deeply, the news came that Maribel's best friend, Usami Renko had mysteriously gone right at the prom in the company of a woman suspiciously similar to Hearn Jr. Even realizing that it was too late to do something, she could not resist booking the first available flight to Kyoto. And all that was only for absurdly dying in a car accident near the very University where happens those events about her non-participation in which she deeply regretted.

And now ... Her disembodied spirit stood on a valley filled with starlight, surrounded on all sides by high mountains. It was strange, but she could still smell the thick scent of flowers and herbs that filled this wonderful place.

"Are you lost?"

A voice sounded behind her.

"Don't worry, I am just a free spirit as you are!"

Turning around, older Hearn saw... Perhaps the word "witch" would be the most accurate definition for the one who stood in front of her.

"Marisa Kirisame, nice to meet you! I don't often see people from the outside world, but that a ghost from the outside world would find its way to Gensokyo ... This happened literally once in my memory... You must have a serious reason to be here and not go on a reincarnation cycle..."

"I'm actually looking for my daughter. This was my last wish. To be where she is now."

"Daughter you say..."

Marisa darkened sharply.

"I don't want to upset you, but hardly I can help there. Many maneaters live in this place ... In fact, you are very lucky that you no longer have a body. Many of the ordinary people who crossed the border disappeared here forever."

If Elise Hearn were still alive, she might have given up. Her legs would once again give way, and her mother's heart received another, possibly the last strike in her life ... but now, now it was too late to retreat. After all, she had already gone through death to find her daughter, and it would be foolish for her to stop now.

"My daughter was not ordinary."

Older Hearn said in a low but firm voice.

"I needed to be with her in more time. Listen to what she says. All these supernatural boundaries and manipulations with them. But, unfortunately, behind my daily worries, I did not give it much importance until it was too late. But now. Now I won't rest until I get my daughter back. Even if for this I need to deal with all monsters living in this place and pull out from their jaws, if not the body, then at least her soul!"

"So wait, you said "boundaries"? In truth, you remind me of someone, but it definitely can't be her, no, no, no!"

"Who are you talking about? Please, I beg you, if you know something ...!"

"No, and don't even ask me to say her name! And you certainly cannot be her mother in any way, for, apparently, you died quite recently, and that ancient hag is already thousands of years old!"

"Look for who's saying… My dear Marisa, it seems that even your own grave didn’t teach you the main rule of Gensokyo..."

Elise shuddered. The voice that interrupted them was alien and familiar at the same time. And he sounded from a black hole opened right in the air filled with terrible red eyes.

"Forgive me mom..."

Dark mass said, seeping and taking shape.

"But it would be better for your own never to see me again. And yes... Marisa: Gensokyo Rule № 1. I'm. Always. Seventeen. Years. Old.

"Wait, wait Merry! Weren't you 25 when ... well, when it all started?"

Another voice rang out, which she already knew exactly.

"Renko please! This is one of those things that make my reputation here!"

When the spatial gap closed, two women stood near the ghosts. In one, Elise, despite of the horns sticking out from hat, recognized Usami Renko, but the second... Now things by themselves fell into place. It was no longer possible to deny this, especially in her current state. Realization itself came easily and simply, with all its horror. Her daughter was not kidnapped by the monsters. She was one of them.

"He-hee ... Ha-ha-ha! Oh, I can't! I think I’m beginning to understand ... You, too, find it funny, Lady Yakumo? Just a great addition to our Sanctuary of Madness - a mother who is thousands of years younger than her daughter!"

"Marisa ..."

"Although, Lady Yakumo that may cause problems and unnecessary questions in the future. I think many of them can be avoided if you claim to have found your long-lost sister. My own mouth is shut, so don't worry..."

"Marisa..."

Deadly aura enveloped all space near of two spirits, and Renko hurried to intervene.

"I'll cover!"

Usami quietly made a hand gesture signaling retreat.

"So, it seems Reimu asked me to help with her granddaughter's training ... I think I should go!"

The ghostly witch finally vanished into thin air, leaving the new-found mother and daughter alone. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I understand all Yukari, but her words about sisters, really was have sense."

Finally Renko decided to start a conversation.

"You look really very similar. I would even say like twins."

Maribel, or Yukari as she was called in this strange new form, has indeed become very much like her mother. The tall figure of an adult woman, long blond hair ... The difference was only in the eyes. For Yukari, these were amethysts burning with a dangerous sparks, and for Elise, two shining in darkness with pale light turquoises.

"Mom, I know that you want to know about everything that happened to me. But still, I want to ask you in all seriousness. Do you really want to know this?"

Just for a moment, predatory gaze of Yukari seemed to flare up with hellish fire.

"Believe me, this is a very long and very sad story. A story after which, perhaps, you will hate me as the monster that I truly am. I tell you this because, with all my desire, I cannot lie to my mother, no matter how desirable and comforting that lie may be. No, if you ask me, I will tell you all. But think three times mom, do you really want to know this truth?"

"If Renko didn't turn from you even recognizing that, then why do you think I'll do it? No, Maribel, I was died with whispering your name, I prayed to all of gods that at least in my afterlife I could be with my child again, and why do you think that now I will stop?"

Yukari unexpectedly and very gently smiled. For a moment, the older Hearn thought that there weren't those monster eyes and haughty aura, and her daughter was still the same sweet girl that once said that her seventeenth birthday was the best in her life, due to that they spent it together.

"Well... then I think we still have the entire night ahead. Welcome to Gensokyo, my dear sister... Elise Yakumo!"


End file.
